


Playing God

by bossers



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Bug Fucking, Bugs & Insects, Dubious Consent, Mild Cumflation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bossers/pseuds/bossers
Summary: "Your scientists were so preoccupied with whether or not they could, they didn’t stop to think if they should."Except it's me writing a bug fucking fic back in 2012 and reposting it now. This is what it is, enjoy.





	Playing God

The best part about insects is their brief generational gaps. You can press a fruit fly to evolve towards a certain coloration within a week with the right genetic tinkering and breeding. The same is applicable to rhinoceros beetles and the process is far simpler when you’re a blue genius bent on creating an army of super sized beetles at your command. Getting them to be just the colors you want, a lovely black with a blue iridescent sheen can be produced with some pure oxygen recreating the Carboniferous period and some use of pheromones to encourage speedy mating and growth.

  
A brief documentary snippet on the little creatures had caught his interest with how incredibly ‘him’ they were. Black, metallic, eye catching; they even had natural spikes. Bugs were far from his usual taste in animal, but there was something charming about the little beasts. The way they’d pull rocks their own size determinedly, not giving up, or how they’d sit happily in the narrator’s hand. They looked scary with their big heads, but they were actually just simple fruit eaters. Why one ate a piece of banana right of that man’s hand.

Now after several weeks of breeding the colors had been achieved. Smooth exoskeletons with a rainbow of blue iridescence in the light. He’d directed Minion to stay out of the lab so he could use the pheromones to establish himself as their leader. The enlarging ray was set up and ready as Megamind extracted one of his six legged experiments and set it in a little container it couldn’t crawl out of.

Taking his bottle of pheromone, he sprayed a shot onto his hand and crouched over the insect. Sure enough it followed his every movement, completely engaged in following him. So even if Metro Man caught him and dragged him to prison his new beasts would follow him there, wreaking havoc all the way before breaking him out. A dangerous choice it would be either having to deal with these soon to be massive living tanks first, or deal with their leader. All while Ms. Ritchi watched him command his beetle army, see him straddle one of these beasts in perhaps some leather jodhpurs and surely she would scream. Women hated bugs didn’t they? No one would see this coming and at last he would be victorious!

In his usual minimal ensemble of black leather and iconic blue lightening bolt, he marveled at how his pet matched him as he fired up the ray. He fired and averting his eyes somewhat the silhouette of his pet grew and grew, casting a shadow over him once he turned off the machine. The beetle was comparable to a horse, but two-thirds or three-fourths the height (without the horn), maybe three times as wide, and certainly quite a bit longer. Truly it was steed to rival any that ever existed.

It’s heavy weight made the ground tremble slightly as it scuttled about slowly, ignoring its supposed master. “Now, beetle, come to me,” he ordered it and received no response to his stimuli. He repeated himself, waving his hand, but in its larger size that amount of pheromone had no impact. So he sprayed another shot himself. The beetle froze and turned around, moving each leg one at a time. It’s mouth parts rolling and clicking to scent the air.

Clamoring over to him slowly, Megamind grinned as his pet finally took interest. “Now beetle I am going to ride you. It’s quite the honor I know, but I will require you to be still,” he instructed again on deaf ears. Really, it didn’t have any ears at all, but as usual any scientist was susceptible to anthropomorphizing their subject. As the black mountain coincidentally paused to continue smelling, he took it as success. Thus, the alien strode forth and attempted to climb on. It hardly acknowledged him, the weight being almost unnoticeable to it. Getting onto it was a whole other problem. The slick chitin gave no grip and after trying a flying leap, he was desperately clinging to the joint between its head and thorax as his legs hung like dead weight. He pouted at the thought of having to possibly get a stepladder to get onto his ride. Roxanne would be laughing if she watched Minion set on up for him.

  
As he contemplated a solution to this problem, the head turned under his arms. Next thing he knew his lower body was being yanked on and suddenly there was a tear as the naughty bug sampled his wardrobe. “Oh come on!” he whined as it found the leather to be reminiscent of a giant banana peel and it sucked more of clothes in and pulled him off its neck. Irritated to say the least, Megamind peeled off his suit, wriggling out like a newborn butterfly and just as nude.

“Bad beetle! Bad! Ugh, Minion is going to be absolutely unbearable when he has to make another suit.” Still the great armored insect continued to chew, beady eyes shadowed under its great helmet. “Back under the ray. I’m going to shrink you again you bumbling buffoon of a beetle.”

It ground up more of his suit. In his frustration he waved the arm he had sprayed at it again. But then again that part had been on the suit it was eating and apparently that dose was not enough to keep his creation from devouring it anyways. Plucking the bottle again he increased the dose. Still it paid no mind. In a rage, he paced over to the experiment, continually spraying himself as he barked orders, until with one harsh press of the spritzer, a particularly heavy amount exploded out. Megamind spat as some was caught in his mouth, rubbing his eyes until something pushed him, sending him falling onto his back and making stars dance briefly in his eyes as the back of his giant head hit the ground.

The enormous beetle pinned him with its six dexterous appendages; spiked, segmented limbs glistening in his face. The polished black exoskeleton resisted all throttling in his futile attempts to escape from under it. The abdomen alone blocked out all available light from the fluorescent bulbs above. Megamind twisted his neck to look for something to help him, but all there was only shadow.

Mandibles clicking and chattering in a near soothing tone, the insect’s rear paddles, set at the very end of its long body, normally used to hold a female in place, caught the alien’s thighs and pressed his narrow lower body to the pulsating, plated underbelly.

  
From this vantage Megamind couldn’t see, but there was the distinct sound of something shifting behind the experiment gone wrong and it sent him into a frenzy of fear. It’s long length built for reaching an equally thick bodied female, slid from its end, then twisted under the abdomen, prehensile and searching. The blue boy tried to dig his hands into the space between the beetle’s head and chest, plunging his fingers deep into the golden hairs and pulling. The only response was more rolls of clicks before something brushed about his shins and eventually found it’s way between his legs.

The bug readjusted its position and leaned forward until the massive horn thunked against the ground to support the straightening back legs. All the while the warm appendage between his legs prodded and rubbed against his flaccid organ. The sensation was unlike any other, the thick muscle was made of smooth flesh, but covered with raised bumps and ridges. It seemed actually that the whole of the insect’s lower abdomen was growing warmer than the rest of it. The paddle shaped limbs continually squeezed his thighs to lower back, pressing them against the hot plates, rubbing slowly over the blue skin.

This preparatory grinding continued until it seemed the beast was finally ready and had him unwillingly half hard. At which point something else stretched out of the proboscis like phallus. Hot and moist, this new tip flailed against the flesh between his legs. It flicked and ran over his length and testicles, sending him into shivers. The dark, pointed end had all the dexterity of a tongue as it brought his cock to life, running over his base, searching farther down until finding the correct entrance.

The playful tip dug at his ass, seeking out its rim, tracing its edge and slowly writhing in, stretching him. He was terrified and immobile as the involuntary sparks of pleasure started hitting him from the teasing. With his cock fully pressed against the steaming underbelly, his own sweat providing lubricant against smooth, slightly flexible chitin, he could feel himself throbbing against his own skin. The tongue-like end explored deeper, still testing for readiness, until at last the insect pushed. It forced its way in and made Megamind cry out and cling harder against the beetle’s soft hairs. He gritted his teeth at the stinging pain of a sudden thrust.

However its body trembled and it retracted what had gotten in when Megamind felt warm fluid pooling down to where the tip yet remained lodged in him, still quivering pleasantly. This time the length slid in far more smoothly. It had released a natural musky fluid that now smeared over his lower body, from navel to inner thigh as the beetle continued to produce it.

Groaning endlessly with the steady, slowly deepening thrusts of the prehensile sexual organ, Megamind couldn’t stop the noises of pleasure from the fullness and sensation of his cock rubbing between his own flesh and his enormous partner’s. The fluid was so hot and sticky, it coated his throbbing erection and replenished no matter how much he was ground against the plating. He’d never noticed how powerful and intoxicating the smell of the male beetle’s pheromones were. Its natural lubricant especially pungent and overwhelming.

That writhing tip moved independently of the shaft and vibrated against his prostate with each push, sending the alien into sharper cries of pleasure. He’d feared being crushed into the ground with desperate humps, but evolution had given the insect the ability to pump its exotic phallus independently. The only movement was the pulsing gut, scraping mandibles and the organ inside him. Each thrust was so solid it slid Megamind’s body up against its body, making the head of cock and its swollen underside grind against the rounded edges of armor.

Consumed by how his entirety was becoming one with the beautiful, glimmering black body above him, he started to jerk his hips back against the chitin, trying to get the thick, textured member to hit his prostate harder and squeeze his fluid smothered, dripping need more tightly between their bodies. His pants turned into garbled cries of ecstasy with the infuriatingly even paced thrusting of the insect. Just fast enough to build him ever closer, but not quite fast enough to put him over the edge. “Just a bit more, faster, come on!” he begged the uncomprehending creature as it continued to hold him at the brink.

The mismatched pair both glistened in the lowlight of the lair, the beast’s exoskeleton cast dazzling, reflected light as the alien’s blue skin shimmered with the moisture of his effort to climax. He clamored to get a better grip around its neck, desperately humping its sweltering, hard belly. The thrusts from the delightfully prehensile cock grew harder as the writhing tip wiggled inside him, stimulating and rubbing against that perfect spot. With one more heavy, earth-shaking thrust, the skinny alien spasmed and keened against his oversized, mindless partner. He came on their tightly pressed stomachs, white semen blending with the musky, translucent, brown lube that clung to his flesh.

The aftershocks of hot pleasure dragged out almost painfully as the beetle took several more thrusts to finish. All Megamind could do was hang on and keep moaning and babbling incoherently with the continued movements. The mandibles ground together louder, clicking as the insect trembled, unloading a copious amount of its seed into him. It seemed to just keep coming even as his small body ceased to be able to retain the fluid the pulsating organ was depositing.

Groaning as the last of it was forced in, the beetle retracted its phallus and the paddles released him, making him gasp with the sudden drop to the floor, which was surprisingly warm from the centralized heat the experiment had exuded. It raised itself up without so much as a slip of exhaustion. It had been endowed with enough power to let it recover immediately from copulation to scuttle off to try and scavenge food from some other part of the lair, its female, assumingly, impregnated.

He collected his breath against the heated concrete, unable to move out of the puddle of thick body fluids. An attempted use of his legs forced out more foreign semen. The exhausted alien shivered in the far cooler air and wondered where it would be possible to keep his new pet. Somewhere soundproof.

**Author's Note:**

> only god can judge me okay


End file.
